Frost family
by Spartan5271
Summary: Jack finds a young girl who is afraid of her powers and shunned by EVERYONE. So, he brings her into his family and they get along just fine. (Jackunzel) Big Four and frozen crossover.
1. Chapter 1

One night there was a certain Guardian who flew around the world. However he was stopped by the sight of a girl crying in a room. She had ice blonde hair and had a blue winter coat on.

Jack

I opened the window and walked in. The girl jumped at that.

"W-who are you?" She asked.

"Wait you can see me?" I asked hopefully.

"Um yes why is that bad?" She said nervously.

"No it's nothing. Let's start over, hi I'm Jack Frost. What's yours?" I asked.

"My name's Elsa." She responded.

"Where are your parents?" I asked.

"I ran away from home. I have these powers and and my parents would treat me like a monster. Please don't think I'm a monster." She said with unshed tears in her eyes. Seeing her made me want to cry.

"I highly doubt that you're a monster. Can I see them?" I asked.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said with a smile.

"Okay…" she said before making the room snow and the floor turned to ice.

"Wow, this is amazing. You have the same powers as I do." I said before making a snowman. She simply giggled.

"Hey watch this, 'Hi I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs'." I said moving the snowman's arms up and down.

"I love you Olaf."Elsa said, smiling.

"Jack, where do you live?" Elsa asked.

"I live at the North Pole. Why do you ask?"

"My parents would treat me even worse than they do now for running away. C-Could I stay with you? You're the only person who doesn't treat me like a monster." She said. (Just a tip: it may seem weird, but what would you do in her situation: be treated like a monster with no friends and even your family making fun of you or with a new family and one has the same powers as you. No hate just saying)

Rapunzel

I was asleep when I heard the door creak open. I knew who it was.

"Jack, why are out so lat-" I stopped when I saw Jack holding hands with a five year old girl that looked like she had the same hair color as him.

"Punzie, she was being treated like a monster, even by her own parents. She somehow has ice powers like me, I can teach her how to control it. Can she stay, she was the one that asked." He said. I looked at the girl.

"Is that true?" I asked.

She nodded and said,"Don't send me back to my family, they'll only make fun of me."

I saw that she was telling the truth so I said,"okay."

She then ran up and gave me a hug. Before we fell asleep, she gave us another hug and said,

"Thank you, mom and dad."

"Goodnight Elsa." We said as we hugged her back.


	2. Chapter 2: a visit

2 weeks later

Rapunzel

We got an invitation from Merida and Hiccup, and the other Guardians.

"Are you two ready?" I asked.

"Just finishing up some lessons on ice powers!" Jack yelled. Soon he appeared in his usual blue hoodie and torn pants, and Elsa had her blue jacket on.

"Ok, we're ready." He said with a smile.

North

The sound of a portal made me jump.

"They're here, they told me they have something to show us." I said to the rest of the group.

When Jack and Rapunzel entered, we all said hello to them.

"Jack, vhat is news that you told us?" I asked.

"We have someone who would like to meet all of you." He said pointing to the pillar.

"Uh…a pillar, mate?" Bunny asked.

"Come on out, they won't make fun of you, Elsa." Jack said.

Suddenly a girl walked out from behind the pillar. When she saw us, she ran over and hid behind Jack.

"Who is dis little girl, Jack?" I asked.

"She's a child who has ice powers like me, she was shunned by everyone so we thought it would be nice to adopt her." He said picking the girl up.

"That's so sad!" Tooth said. She flew over and gave her a hug.

"Hey, Elsa we know someone who would love ta meet ya." Merida said with a smile on her face.

"Anna, come on out." Hiccup said. Suddenly a girl with reddish brown hair popped out.

Elsa

"Hey, I'm Anna." She said.

"Hi, I'm Elsa." I said smiling. These people were somehow my true family, I just know it.

As our parents were talking, we decided to go play outside. When we got there we started to play in the ice. As we played, I heard a growl. In the bushes near us there were two glowing eyes.

Jack

"AAH!" Screamed Elsa.

"Come on!" I shouted.

When we got there, Toothless growling at Elsa but not Anna. He looked like he was about to attack.

"Toothless, heel!" Shouted Hiccup.

At the second he said Toothless, Toothless settled down. Elsa ran up to us and Rapunzel picked her up.

"That was scary!" She said to us.

"I apologize, he's a little protective when there's someone new." Hiccup said.

"It's fine, Hiccup." I said.

After we calmed Elsa down, we all went have dinner.

During dinner

I needed to tell Rapunzel something that crossed my mind.

"Hey Rapunzel, can we talk?" I asked.

"Sure, what's up?" She asked.

"It's Elsa. She's mortal." I said. Her eyes widened when she just thought of that.

"I'll ask North what to do." I said while seeing Elsa and Anna laughing.

"Ok." She said smiling.

Later that night

Elsa was asleep in our room, so I took the chance.

"North, I need to tell you something." I asked nervously.

"Vhat is it, Jack? You seem nervous." He said curiously.

"I need to say something about Elsa, she-"

"Elsa, my oh my, she may have beaten Rapunzel on the nice list. Such a sveet girl." North chuckled.

"North! She's mortal." I said. North suddenly gasped.

"I forgot about that." He said.

"Is there any way that she can become immortal?" I asked.

Suddenly the moon came into view. It was brighter than usual.

"It seems that you got Mannie's attention, vhat can ve do about this child, Mannie?" North asked.

(Ok so imagine Charles Xavier with working legs) Mannie suddenly appeared in his human form. He had his usual white clothes and his golden staff with a G on the top.

"Jackson Frost, just like your fellow Guardians, you were given one wish since you became a Guardian. I can make this child immortal, but it would cost you your one and only wish. Do you still want to use this wish?" Mannie asked.

"Yes." I said.

With a spread of his hand, white sand passed us. I saw that it went to Elsa's room.

"Your wish has been granted." Mannie said.

"Thank you Mannie." I said, but when I turned to see him, he vanished.

When I went into our room, I saw Rapunzel still awake, Elsa was asleep with a golden above her head of all three of us.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Mannie came, we had a discussion, and I used my one wish to make elsa immortal with us." I said smiling. Rapunzel then looked at Elsa and cried tears of joy.

"We made a good choice with adopting Elsa." Rapunzel said.

"I agree." I smiled before sleeping.


	3. Chapter 3: Practice and an old enemy

Elsa

Dad told me that the moon gave me powers of something called immortality, and poppa said that he would help me practice them.

"That's it you're doing, sweety!" dad said as I tried to float into the air. I finally mastered my flight.

"All thanks to you, poppa!" I giggled. "You'll never catch me!" I screamed flying off to a hiding spot.

I heard poppa yelling,"Oh yes I will!"

When I hid I tried my best not to start giggling. I then felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Poppa, you fo-" I stopped when it was a man in black robes who had grey skins no glowing yellow eyes.

"My, my, you look just like someone I hate." he said smirking.

Jack

"You'll never catch me!" Elsa yelled.

"Oh yes I will." I laughed following her after a reasonable amount of time.

"Man she is good at hiding." I said as I looked around. I suddenly heard her scream.

"ELSA!" I shouted going towards the scream.

When I descended, I saw Elsa frozen solid. (no pun intended. Also, I actually tried not to use Pitch in this story, but could not find any other way.)

"Elsa what's wrong?" I asked picking her up.

"A man was here, h-he said I look like someone he hates." she said, years shedding.

"What did he look like?" I asked.

"Tall, grey skinned, black robes, glowing yellow eyes." she said. That made my heart stop.

"Come on, we're going back." I said, looking around for Pitch.

Pitch

When they left, I appeared out of my shadow.

"So, Frost, you got yourself a daughter, eh? Well that just means more fear of me." I smiled.

Jack

"…and that's it, Pitch is back." I said to everyone except Elsa and Anna who were playing with Toothless.

"Aye thought we took care o' Pitch." Merida said.

"I thought so too, but Elsa ha date exact details of Pitch, the eyes, skin, and clothes." I said.

"Ve vill ask Mannie, it is time of month vhen he speaks." North said.

"Ok." Rapunzel said.

Later that night

Rapunzel

"Ok, it's time." I said to Jack.

"Elsa's asleep, let's go join the rest." Jack said.

When we got there, we saw the moon coming into view.

"Mannie, ve vish to speak vith you." North said.

"What is it that troubles you?" Mannie appeared.

"Elsa said that she saw Pitch, has he returned?" Jack asked.

"I am afraid so." Mannie said, then he looked puzzled. "Something is wrong, I must go." Then he disappeared.

"AAAH!" Elsa screamed. We ran to her room, but when we opened it, we saw the wall gone, black sand everywhere and Elsa was gone.

"ELSA!" Jack and I shouted. She was taken by Pitch.


	4. Chapter 4: Nightmares and Rescue

Elsa

I was having a snowball fight with Anna. I formed a snow boulder and threw it at her. She popped up giggling, but something happened. She became frozen solid.

"No, no, no!" I shouted as they froze.

Poppa, momma, and their friends arrived and looked at me.

"Freak!"

"Demon!"

All these things they said were true, but then everyone except momma and poppa disappeared.

"Elsa, we brought you into our home, and this is how you repay us? By killing Anna?!" poppa shouted at me.

"Poppa, listen, I don't know what happened." I began to cry.

"Elsa, you're a freak and a murderer, I take back all that I have ever said about you! Get out of our sight!" Poppa said then vanished with momma.

I curled up into a ball and cried when the man from before appeared.

"No one will ever love you, don't you get it?" he asked into my ear.

The same thing just kept happening over and over and over again.

Jack (two weeks after Elsa's kidnapping)

"Oy, Jack!" Merida shouted.

"What?" I asked.

"We 'ave seen sightings o' Nightmares going in and out of a cave in the Arctic." she grinned.

"You think Pitch is there?!" I asked, feeling hope in me again.

"Maybe. We're about find out." she grabbed my arm and yanked me towards the Globe Room.

"Ok, here is deal. Ve vill fight Nightmares head on vhile Jack's group go around battle and find Elsa." North said.

"Ok, as long as it can get Elsa back safely." I said.

"Then ve are ready to go. To the Arctic!" North shouted.

"We'll get her back, don't worry." Rapunzel said, kissing me on the forehead.

"I know we will, as long as the plan works." I said.

When we got there, Nightmares flew at us within seconds. The plan was so far working. Rapunzel and I flew into the cave to try and find Elsa. We got to the main room and saw Pitch.

"Where is she?!" I yelled.

"She's taking a 'nap'." he smiled. "You'll have to get through me if you wish to see her."

I flew towards him and we began fighting.

Rapunzel

I looked for Elsa while Jack and Pitch fought. I looked from door to door when I heard yelling. It sounded like Elsa.

I opened the door that had the source of the yelling to Elsa and she looked like she has been crying forever. Above her head was who looked like Jack yelling at her.

"Sandy! Come quick!" I yelled.

He appeared and saw Elsa. He formed an image of Elsa on the table, then jack going into her head.

"You're telling me that Jack needs to be the one to break the curse?" I asked. He nodded.

I ran to where Pitch an Jack were fighting. Luckily, Jack managed to knock Pitch out.

"Where's Elsa?" he asked.

"She's stuck in a sleep spell. Sandy said you must go into her dream and stop it." I said.

"Ok." he said before going to Sandy.

Elsa

I was listening to poppa yelling at me when everything went white.

"Elsa, all that was a Nightmare." said a mysterious voice. I turned to see Sandy.

"Sandy, you can talk?" I asked, confused.

"Only in dreams, my one exception." he smiled. I looked past him and saw poppa.

"Poppa?" I asked.

"Elsa…" he said, tears shedding. He ran up and hugged me.

"Sandy told me of your Nightmare. Elsa, there are two things you must know. One: momma and I will never think your a freak or hate you. Secondly: You can control your powers, you just think that you can't, ok?" he asked.

"Ok, poppa…" I said, beginning to cry.

"Now that that is taken care of, I think it's time to wake up." Sandy said, tapping his watch.


	5. Chapter 5: Control and ending

We ran as fast as we could towards the exit of the cave.

"Come on, mates!" Bunny shouted.

"I don't think so." the man appeared and grabbed poppa.

"Poppa!" I shouted. The man had his neck around poppa and had a knife against poppa's neck.

"Take one step and he dies." the man said.

"Elsa you can control it! Just believe you can!" he shouted.

I pointed my hand towards the man and closed my eyes and fired.

Jack

It worked. It hit Pitch head on. He lay frozen with the funniest face ever.

"Elsa, you did it! You conquered fear itself!" I shouted with joy. I ran up to her and hugged her. Everyone went around her

Jack

Everyone was fine and the mission was successful. We got back to the Workshop and had a celebration.

Elsa

"Anna, it's so good to see you again." I said as I hugged her.

"Same." she giggled.

I ran over to momma and poppa and hugged them.

"Thank you for letting me into your family." I said.

Poppa picked me up and said,"Remember what I told you in the Nightmare, okay?" I nodded to him with a smile.

He put me down and before I went to play with Anna, I turned around to everyone and said,"I love you guys."

"Aw, we love you too." Tooth said, smiling.

"Now, go play with Anna. I'm sure she missed your snow." momma smiled.

"Okay." I said smiling.

Jack

When she left, I looked at Rapunzel.

"We made a good choice." I smiled.

"Yes we did." she said smiling at the two kids playing.

"Hey, poppa!" Elsa yelled.

"Ye-" I was cut off when a snowball hit me in the face.

"Oh, you'll regret that." I smiled flying over to them and pelting them with snowballs. I saw everyone watching and smiling.

"Don't just stand there, join the fun!" I shouted, pelting them with snowballs as well.

"You are on Naughty List again." North smiled running at us with a snow boulder.

When I looked up, the moon seemed to have shone brightly tonight.

"Thanks, Mannie." I said.

And they live happily ever after.


End file.
